


Tell me what you want!

by CapsuleCrisis



Series: KakaVege Week (tumblr) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, fun stuff you'll see, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/pseuds/CapsuleCrisis
Summary: A post-spar problem leads to some interesting solutions----For tumblr KakaVege week prompt "Frustration"
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: KakaVege Week (tumblr) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790779
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kakavege Week, Set Your Pee Pee on Fire





	Tell me what you want!

“Kakarot. Get up.”

Goku groaned, a small, barely imperceptible thing, a noise of abject protest, lost as it clattered to the floor. Face down, his eyes remained shut, form unmoving. If he just stayed still, played possum, then maybe, just maybe Vegeta would give up.

For a swift, fleeting moment, he thought he might be in the clear. Their spar had been intense. Brutal, even. At the end of it all, Goku slipped up. He knew he had. Vegeta landed a decisive blow that sent him careening to the ground, landing hard and fast in the increased gravity of the training room.

Honestly, it was for the best. Not a moment too soon, in fact. It was the perfect excuse for him to mask the sudden, raging boner he’d started sporting only moments before he was knocked to the ground.

It was too much! Far too embarrassing to have to explain. Well, to have to explain _again._ It was starting to become a bit of a routine, this pulsing arousal, much to Goku’s dismay. It wasn’t so much about getting excited in _that way_ that bothered him. It was the merciless taunting that Vegeta inflicted upon him afterwards. The drawn out stares, the lording superiority, the way he just _knew_ that Goku would do nearly anything in order to get relief.

Vegeta really knew how to milk the situation, and Goku bemoaned the inevitable, frustrating battle that he was about to engage in.

But there was no more time left to wallow, no relief to be had as Vegeta landed a swift kick to his shin. A dirty, cantankerous move.

“Ow, c’mon, ‘Geta, let me be! 500G’s really knocked the wind outta me this time!” Goku uttered, grudgingly sitting up to rub at the afflicted shin while directing a haughty glare at the saiyan prince. He was silently glad for the excuse to draw his leg up, made it easier to mask his little problem.

“That’s because you’re weak.” Vegeta offered unkindly, making a point to slap at the back of Goku’s head as he made his way past him, eliciting a soft oompf from the man.

“Not true, I know you’re feelin’ the pain, too! You’re just a, a... what’s that word? Y’know, the one where ya like hurtin’ yourself? Masticate?” Goku grimaced. That wasn’t right.

“A masochist?” Vegeta corrected him with a short laugh, more amused by the application rather than offended by the implication. “Where did you even hear of such a thing?”

“Mm, I do actually know stuff, ya know.” Goku mumbled, unable to stop a small pout from tugging at his lips, brow knit together in offence.

“That’s the funniest joke I’ve ever heard.” Vegeta scoffed, shaking his head. Kakarot really was a hopeless fool sometimes. Most of the time, really.

“It’s not a joke!” Goku finally pushed himself to his feet, wincing and stretching, his joints popping in all the right places. A pleasant ache rocked through his body, which made him kinda think that maybe, just maybe, he fit the bill for that big ol’ word Vegeta used. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

“Oh really. Which part? The part about you being a masochist or the part about you “knowing stuff”? As far as I can tell, only one of those things is true.” Vegeta took a cursory glance at the man, his eyes traveling downwards. He seemed to key into what Goku was thinking, a knowing smirk gracing his features as his gaze lingered on the noticeable rise in his rival’s pants. “Well, at the very least, I think I might understand why you’ve researched such a term.”

Goku cocked his head to the side, his arms stretched up over his head, perched up on his toes as he tried to work out every last kind in his body. Perhaps a moment or two too late, he registered exactly where Vegeta was looking, and he let out a small yelp of embarrassment. _Oh, hell!_ His hands came to rest over his crotch, knees bent, face bright red.

“Quit acting so innocent, Kakarot. It’s not the first time you’ve gotten hard after a spar.” Vegeta shrugged before turning on his heel. As incredible as it was to see his rival flushed with shame and embarrassment, he could feel his own arousal steadily growing. He didn’t want to give the fool the satisfaction. At least not right away. It was good to let Kakarot sweat it out, to let him know who was in control here. Vegeta couldn’t stop from cracking a devious, knowing smirk.

“I know, still embarrassing, though! Especially when ya say it out loud like that!” Goku muttered, sneaking forward to wrap his arms around the smaller man, settling comfortably around Vegeta’s chest. Vegeta knew just how to push all of his buttons. Usually he could let it slip, shrug it off with ease, but when liquid fire tugged at his belly like this he found himself taking Vegeta’s prodding a bit too personally. Goku huffed, grinning as a slight shiver coursed through Vegeta at the feeling of breath on his neck.

“You recognize my power and respond accordingly. What is there to be embarrassed about?” Vegeta replied, smug and self-satisfied as he relaxed slightly into Goku’s arms. He couldn’t help himself. Melting against his heat, adrenaline spiking as he felt the other warrior rock into him. It amused him to no end the way Kakarot still had the nerve to play coy, despite swaying into his backside while sporting a hard-on.

“Mmm, when ya put it that way, not much, I guess....” Goku murmured into the crook of Vegeta’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell so good right now, I can’t stand it.” Vegeta’s scent always drove him wild, but there was something about the raw state of him post-spar that sent Goku through the roof. All heady spice and sun-warmed stone.

“Control yourself, Kakarot.” Vegeta admonished, tone sharp but lacking true venom. He twined a hand into Kakarot’s hair, pulling the other man’s head back and away from his own neck. He wasn’t about to let Kakarot get what he wanted so quickly, after all. Let him work for it.

“C’mon, I just wanna do stuff to ya.” A slight chuckle. Goku’s hands slowly ventured over the firm sculpt of Vegeta’s chest, fingertips dragging down well defined muscles, prominent even through the cloth of the loose training tank top. He ventured under the hem, his fingertips grazing heat-flushed skin.

“Not yet.” A sharp slap to each hand had Kakarot letting out an unseemly yelp. “It’s undignified, grinding like animals on the gravity room floor.” Vegeta disentangled himself from Goku’s hold, rolling his shoulders, back flexing in _just such a way_. He could practically feel the other man’s eyes boring holes into his backside.

“Ooh that actually sounds pretty fun. Fittin’ for a couple of Saiyans, huh?” Goku’s hands found their way back to Vegeta’s hips, which earned him a firm elbow to the gut.

“Exercise a little restraint. I want to get cleaned up first.” Vegeta snarled, lancing Goku with a white-hot glare before heading towards the washroom.

Of course, Vegeta wanted this just as badly as Kakarot. But this was all part of their little game. He didn’t want Kakarot to simply use him as a source of relief. Vegeta knew he had enough control to draw things out, to make it so that Kakarot craved him, desired him. _Needed_ him _._

It was all very, very frustrating for the younger Saiyan. And that was half of the fun.

Goku sighed like a slighted teen, rubbing at his stomach before jogging to catch up with his sparring partner. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever before they reached the sprawling, pristine washroom just outside of the training area. He wanted to jump Vegeta’s bones right there and then, consequences be damned!

“Vegeta, I want to, right now!” Goku uttered, unable to school his impatience. His voice held the candor of a man starved, his lower lip held between his teeth with wanton disregard. 

“I don’t care, _brat_.” Vegeta had to bite back a laugh at the other man’s unabashed frankness. There certainly was something to be said for Kakarot’s eagerness. It was endearing, in its own way.

“Brat?” Goku physically recoiled, his neck heating up at the slight. “Ugh, you! You’re teasin’ me, I just know it! I just, right now I just wanna-“

“Can you relax for _five seconds_?” Vegeta ripped off his gloves, whipping them straight at Goku’s face. Without missing a beat, Goku smacked them out of the air, the articles hitting the tile floor with a quiet slap.

“Oh, just five seconds? No problem.” Goku laughed, bright and relieved, his hand scratching the back of his neck. Only a frenetic tapping of his foot betrayed the abject annoyance he still felt.

“You must know that’s simply a turn of phrase, idiot.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, peeling away his tank before slinging a fresh, fluffy white towel over his shoulder

“Come on, what’s the point of cleanin’ up if we’re just gonna get messy again?” Goku grumbled, but toed off his boots and began to strip down nonetheless.

“You’re disgusting.” Fact, it was absolute fact. Kakarot was an animal, all musk and sweat and grime. Vegeta relished in the heady wave of Kakarot’s stench, rather enjoying it. He considered skipping the shower for a moment. But that feeling passed when Vegeta saw just how _desperate_ Kakarot was looking, his lip once again caught between his teeth, his hands twitching as he fumbled to undo the sash of his gi, cheeks flushed a pleasant pink hue, breath faltering. Yeah, Kakarot was messy, alright. He wanted to see more of that.

“Yeah? You don’t seem to mind so much when we’re getting’ down to business.” Goku pointed out, finally managing to undo the sash of his gi with shaking fingers. He’d forgone his weighted undershirt for this spar, which in retrospect had been a good call. He chuckled at the way Vegeta eyed his chest, purposefully letting his top slide _oh-so-slowly_ off of his shoulder, down his arms, before letting it drop to the floor.

 _You fucking tease_ , Vegeta thought, before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his spandex “Business? Oh, is _that_ what we’re calling it now? Still too much of a child to call our arrangement what it is?” In one fluid motion, Vegeta relieved himself of his pants, hooking the towel from his shoulder to wrap it deftly around his waist. He didn’t want to give Kakarot too much of a privileged view right out of the gate.

“Which is?” Goku couldn’t mask the disappointment in his tone, too distracted by being blocked from seeing all of Vegeta’s body.

“Fucking, Kakarot. We fuck” Vegeta stated with a wry smile, prodding his index finger straight into Goku’s chest.

“Vegeta!” Goku threw his hands up in shock, covering his eyes, pink splayed from his cheeks to the very tips of his ears. “And you call me gross?”

“Spare me.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, shoving past the apparently affronted warrior, not missing the sly smile that tugged at Goku’s features. “Now get out of my way. I’m taking a shower before we do anything, and I suggest you do the same. I had to burn what remained of my clothes and bedding after our last romp.”

“Liar!” Goku squeaked. “Oh!” A spark of an idea dawned on him. “I’ve got it! Maybe we could, you know, in the shower?” He motioned vaguely, excitement coursing through his veins.

“No, I don’t _know_. Care to elaborate?” Vegeta turned the water on, steaming hot in nearly in an instant, just how he liked it.

“Vegetaaa!” Goku whined, letting his pants drop unceremoniously to the floor, stripped down to just his boxer-briefs. He was _aching_ and Vegeta was just playing with him!

“That is my name. Congratulations on learning it.” Vegeta spun around, stalking back towards the younger man, relishing in the primal longing he saw in Kakarot’s eyes.

“’Geta, you know what I mean.” Goku breathed. Vegeta was so close, tantalizingly so, their chests flush as Vegeta tilted his head up to stare, haughty and superior.

“I can’t possibly fulfill your request if I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kakarot.” Vegeta palmed at Goku’s growing erection, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the taller man. “I’m not a mind reader.” Another firm squeeze, and Goku’s jaw dropped, a delightful moan of longing ripping through him. Vegeta bit back a noise of satisfaction, knowing that he caused this stirring within the other man.

Goku shuddered, blatantly groaning at the touch, his eyelids fluttering. He bucked his hips, wishing for more contact, more delicious pressure, only to whine as Vegeta pulled his hand away.

“Augh! Fine! Vegeta, let’s fuck in the shower!” Goku proclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut, fists balled up in anticipation.

“Vulgar!” Vegeta mocked, trying to look as affronted at the concept as he possibly could. He planted his hands firmly against the taller man’s chest, pushing him away as if fully repulsed by the very thought.

“How come when you say it it’s not gross? You asked me to tell you! That’s not fair!” Goku sputtered out in alarm, feeling a bit of rage bubbling beneath the surface. Just what the hell did Vegeta _want_ from him?

“Filthy. I’ll do no such thing with you.” Vegeta glossed over his companion’s complaints with a smirk. Kakarot was too exasperated to notice that the saiyan prince was also growing harder by the second. “Now leave me to my shower. Maybe if you clean yourself well enough, I’ll consider engaging in such an offensive act with you.”

Leaving no room for protest, Vegeta stepped into the shower, sliding the frosted glass door closed with a definitive snap. His slung the towel over the top of the door a moment later, his figure obscured by steam and textured glass.

Goku stood there, mouth agape. He made no attempt to occupy the other shower stall. Instead he glared at Vegeta’s silhouette, marveling at the man’s slow, deliberate movements. There was no way in _hell_ he was gonna let Vegeta get away with so much blatant teasing! He growled in frustration, his hands slipping under the waistband of his briefs, slowly rubbing at himself, nerves misfiring in the most pleasant way. He couldn’t help it, Vegeta got him so worked up!

He hopped up onto the vanity, leaning back as he pulled his erection out, letting it spring forth almost comically over the elastic of his briefs. He began indulging himself in long, languid strokes. Behind the glass divide, he could see that Vegeta was lathering himself up with deliberate slowness, movements relaxed, lingering.

Taking his sweet ass time.

Goku moaned, perhaps a bit too loudly, allowing his thumb to flit over the head of his dick, relishing in the sensation of warm wetness from the precum seeping slowly from the slit. He noticed Vegeta stiffen at the noise. The saiyan prince cocked his head, as if listening for more.

Goku smirked. Did it irritate Vegeta to know that he might just be taking care of things on his own?

He sure hoped so.

For good measure, Goku indulged in another indolent stroke, squeezing the base of his shaft in practiced measure, his free hand reaching down to fondle his sac. A moan stuttered from low in his throat, his head falling back to rest against the mirror behind him. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Vegeta touching him, Vegeta deliberately taking the time to slowly indulge him, to savor him. Goku was shameless in his noises now, picking up the tempo, hips raising to meet his own fevered strokes.

He heard Vegeta curse.

With a quiet snicker, Goku slowed, intrigued. A smug sense of satisfaction washed over him as he raised his head. Blurred though it may be, there was no denying the action he saw in Vegeta’s silhouette, one arm steadily pumping himself at a rapid pace.

_Oh no you don’t!_

Goku hopped down from the vanity, divesting himself from his underwear entirely before rushing over to the shower door. He wrenched it open without pre-amble, catching Vegeta with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Vegeta started up at him, mouth slightly parted, hand paused mid-stroke over his aching dick.

“Well, Vegeta? I dun see any soap left on ya, what do you think your scrubbin’ in here?” Goku accused triumphantly.

“Kakarot, how fucking dare yo-!”

Unable to stand it for a moment longer, Goku surged forward, fingers weaving into Vegeta’s wet hair, lips crashing together in frantic need. Vegeta met him with equal fervor, their kiss deepening, desperate, almost sloppy. Vegeta bit Goku’s lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, to which Goku let out a keening moan.

In retaliation, Goku swiftly looped his arms around Vegeta’s backside, hoisting the man up to settle on his hips. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku’s back, both of them grunting at the sudden contact, erections rubbing together as Goku crushed them against the wall of the shower stall before diving back into a hungry, frantic kiss. The water of the shower sluiced down their bodies, adding to the aching, frantic heat.

“You have no self control.” Vegeta breathed, uttering every word against Goku’s open mouth as they parted briefly to catch their breath.

“Yeah, well, ya teased me enough before shutting the door in my face! I was as patient as I needed ta be.” Goku affirmed, staring longingly at Vegeta’s swollen, flushed lips. He wanted to devour him.

“That’s not for you to decide!” Vegeta growled, low and menacing. He wasn’t unhappy with the turn of events by any stretch, but he wasn’t about to willingly indulge Kakarot’s sudden arrogance, either.

“Mmm, too bad! I don’t see this part of ya complaining too much.” Goku pistoned his hips, his dick sliding against Vegeta’s, his head coming to rest in the crook of Vegeta’s neck. He could tell that the smaller man still had more to say, but he stopped him in his tracks with a firm bite. He nipped and bit at warmed skin, smiling as Vegeta moaned, tilting back his head in response to reveal more of the tender area for Goku to lavish attention on.

As Goku worried at Vegeta’s neck, leaving a pattern of red bites and small, purple bruises, he gyrated slowly, achingly so, frotting against the smaller man. His hands kneaded firmly into the meat of Vegeta’s sculpted ass, granting him a small noise of surprise from the saiyan prince. Drawn out teasing, lazy thrusts, and Goku knew they both needed a little something more. With one hand moved between them, he took hold of their lengths, firmly squeezing them together as he stroked them both off, nice and slow.

“More…” Vegeta bucked his hips up, craving that delicious friction. It was intended to be a command, not a plea. But the way Kakarot chuckled in response had him thinking that it may not have been received as such.

Goku licked up his neck, tongue and teeth teasing at Vegeta’s earlobe, a fleeting, tingling sensation coupled with the slow, decisive pumps enough to drive Vegeta insane. He squirmed against Goku, his body restless and eager.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta tugged at Goku’s hair, leading him back into a feverish kiss, biting his lips, urging him to do _more_. Goku simply hummed in contentment. To Vegeta’s shock, he slowed down his movements _even more._

Goku used his own bodyweight as leverage to keep Vegeta pinned to the wall, freeing his other hand, letting it gently roam over Vegeta’s abdomen, his ribs, his pectorals. Gentle fingers circled around a nipple, teasing and flicking and lightly squeezing the pronounced bud. Vegeta thought his heart was going to burst.

These were unexpectedly gentle ministrations, a marked difference from their recent engagements. These were play bites, soft movements, tender rewards.

It wasn’t particularly a bad thing, but when Goku had busted into the shower, Vegeta expected, well, something rough and unpolished. Wild and exhilarating.

This was downright affectionate.

It was beyond frustrating.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta caught the man’s wrist, grasp firm. Rough-hewn fingers ghosted over tender flesh, pausing mid-stroke. Goku locked eyes with Vegeta, eyes hooded in such a way that had Vegeta swearing under his breath. When the _hell_ did Kakarot learn how to be _seductive?_

“Did I do something wrong?” Goku ventured, his lips parted as small, panting breaths escaped him. He leaned in to kiss Vegeta again, but it was broken soon after.

“Don’t mess with me. I’m not going to break apart.” Vegeta’s husked, voice low and strained.

"I don’t know, ‘Geta.” Goku hummed, burying his face in Vegeta’s neck once more in order to hide his smile. “You said earlier to slow down and be more patient. ‘Sides I kinda like watchin’ you squirm around like this”

“You’re doing this on purpose!”

“I’m just enjoyin’ ya, I don’t know _what_ you’re talkin’ about.” Goku responded in a sing-song tone, eyes innocent and wide in denial.

“No need to lean so heavily into playing the fool when it is already known that you are one, Kakarot.”

Goku pulled back, gently disentangling himself from Vegeta. Vegeta’s feet hit the tiled floor, chin raised in defiance, silently furious at the loss of contact.

“How about you tell me _exactly_ what it is you want me to do, since I seem to be havin’ such a hard time with it today.” Goku smirked, reaching out to affectionately squeeze at Vegeta’s shoulders.

“You want to play this game? Fine, I’ll bite. Though I think you’re the better suited of the two of us for that act.”

“Haha, yeah I guess. Sorta my signature, I guess. You love it, though.” Goku snickered.

“I tolerate it, at best.” Vegeta crossed his arms, a closed off posture that looked particularly absurd coupled with his full erection.

“Oh yeah?” Goku grabbed Vegeta’s wrists, forcing his arms apart so he could lean in and land a swift bite to one of Vegeta’s sculpted pectorals, eliciting a grunt of pleasure. “Yeah, sounds like you’re toleratin’ it real well.” Goku smirked before nibbling and teasing more, locking Vegeta’s wrists behind his back for better access to that sweet skin.

“C’mon, ‘Geta, tell me what it is you want. I promise I’ll give it to ya.”

“Kakarot, if you don’t start doing a proper job this very _instant_ -“

“What? What’re you gonna do about it?”

It was a throwaway line. An empty jeer to spurn action.

At least, it was meant to be.

Judging by the dark look that crossed Vegeta’s face, Goku knew he’d sealed his own fate.

Goku put on his best innocent face, a façade broken only by the cheeky smile that tugging the corners of his mouth. He never really was the greatest at holding a bluff.

“Get on your knees, Kakarot. You have work to do.” Vegeta ground out, wrenching his wrists free.

“If that’s what you want, Vegeta.” Goku sighed, breathy and with longing. He ventured to steal one last sweet kiss, both hands reaching to cradle the sides of Vegeta’s face. Vegeta allowed it for a time, enjoying the taste of the other man, the desperation as their tongues met, a fervent little battle in its own right.

Finally, Goku pulled away, trailing little bites and kisses down Vegeta’s neck and torso as he lowered himself down to the floor, taking the time to lavish attention over every little scar, every slight imperfection he came across on the other man’s skin. He couldn’t help himself.

Vegeta’s breath hitched at the attention, his hand flying to his mouth in order to stifle himself, swallowing down a momentary weakness. He peered down at Goku, marveling at the way his dark lashes masked his eyes from view. Goku was focused on the task at hand, biting at tender flesh, taking a moment to nip teasingly at Vegeta’s inner thigh as he settled in front of his crotch. Vegeta felt as though he might release just at the sight of his rival working him over with such focus and attention.

Goku hesitated at the task before him. Vegeta’s scent overwhelmed him, his moist skin calling him forward. Vegeta was beautiful, and he wanted to taste every part of him. But the game was set, and he waited, waited for Vegeta to instruct him, just as he’d teased.

In his vehemence to get back at Vegeta, Goku had to weather through more patience and restraint than he could bear. Judging from the dark chuckle he heard, Vegeta fucking _knew_ it.

“Well, this certainly is fitting, Kakarot. You’re right where you belong, on your knees for me like this.” Vegeta commented, his voice a bit more pitchy than he would care to admit. He fisted his hand into Goku’s hair, urging him to action. “You may begin.”

Goku tilted his head quizzically. Vegeta growled.

“Suck me off, Kakarot.” Sensing Kakarot’s sudden embarrassment, devious grin overtook Vegeta’s face as he guided his dick towards Goku’s face, rubbing the head against those flushed lips in expectation.

“You drive me absolutely crazy.” Goku murmured, reaching up to squeeze gently at the base of Vegeta’s erection, pumping him with slow, measured strokes.

“You were the one who asked me what I wanted. Now go ahead, Kakarot. Where’s all of that filthy vehemence from earlier? I know you’re _dying_ to get a taste of me.”

“Yah, but what about wi-“ Goku let out a shocked, strangled noise as Vegeta suddenly thrust into his mouth, hands gripped more firmly in his hair, anchoring him in place. His lips met flush with where his fist held the base of Vegeta’s shaft. Despite his annoyance at the sudden, rude intrusion, Goku moaned low in his throat, eyes rolling back at the heady taste of his partner.

“It’s very rude to speak with your mouth full.” Vegeta sneered, rocking his hips gently forward, encouraging his rival to begin.

Goku took the cue to heart, his tongue getting to work on the member in his mouth, gently caressing the underside, slipping delicately towards the head, swirling and savoring, focusing on pulling whatever delightful little moans of approval he could from his partner. The grip in his hair lessened, and he was able to pull back a bit, pumping Vegeta’s dick with measured strokes while lavishing the head with attention.

“That’s right, Kakarot. Give it your all, hmm? That mouth of yours is so well suited to this kind of thing.” Vegeta basked in the attention, his head lolling back in pleasure, reaching one hand back to steady himself against the tile wall. Seeing himself in his rival’s mouth was bound to make him go headlong over the edge, and he wanted things to last a little longer. It was a good thing they were still in the shower.

Goku felt Vegeta unraveling. It was perfect. He hollowed out his cheeks, dipping his head forward to take even more of the other man into his mouth, taking his hand away to rely on deep-throating him, instead. His own dick required attention, as well, and he began to pleasure himself in time with the rhythm he’d set for Vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly wrenched Goku’s head away from him, causing the other warrior to pull off of his dick with an almost comical pop. A low whine emitted from Goku at the loss, and he started up at Vegeta in confusion.

"You won’t touch yourself until I’m through, Kakarot.”

“Vegeta, that’s not fair!” Goku looked up at his rival, panting slightly, pupils blown out wide as he desperately stroked himself.

“You asked me what I wanted, Kakarot. Are you going back on your word? I’ll happily end this right now.” Vegeta threatened, relishing in the panic he saw flitting behind Kakarot’s eyes.

“Okay, okay fine! I won’t touch.”

“Good. I’m sure you can find better use for those hands, after all. You may continue.” Vegeta stated, slapping the side of Goku’s cheek with mocking amicability.

Goku rolled his eyes, but continued nonetheless, taking Vegeta’s cock in his mouth with renewed fervor, trembling at the way his own cock ached and throbbed with need. If he could just focus on bringing Vegeta to climax, he’d be able to find his own release shortly after. He was never one to back down from a challenge, after all.

Goku gripped at Vegeta’s hips, taking him deeper and deeper with each thrust, delighting in the little noises that Vegeta made just for him. One of his hands snaked around to massage Vegeta’s backside, moving slowly towards Vegeta’s asshole, teasing and prodding before he ventured to dip a finger inside. A sharp hiss sounded above him. Vegeta rocked back against the finger, which had plunged in only to the first knuckle, relishing in the pop of pain that came along with it.

Goku’s dick twitched with longing, his desire to be touched spurning him to action. He needed release, he needed it so badly! He wanted to be in that hole, rocking himself inside of his rival, building to that climax inside of him. How long was Vegeta going to last?

“See, Kakarot? That certainly is a better use for your hand.” Vegeta practically purred out, enjoying the pleasant, heated stretch of being penetrated. He worried a bit, thinking that Goku might venture too far without lubrication, but the other warrior seemed to know to take that part slow, simply taking his time, slowly inching the digit in and out of the tight hole as Vegeta tried to relax around the intrusion.

Not wanting to let Kakarot think that he had _too_ much control of the situation, Vegeta gripped the man’s skull and began to thrust into him, building his own rhythm that Goku had to rapidly accommodate to. Goku’s nostrils flared, his breath coming out in rapid bursts as Vegeta began to vehemently fuck his mouth.

“What a mess you are.” Vegeta breathed, heaving out a moan of pleasure at seeing his own dick disappearing into his rival’s mouth, relishing in the way he squirmed beneath him. “Doesn’t it kill you, not being able to touch yourself? Are you thinking that you could be inside of me right now? Clenching around you, bringing you towards sweet release? Can you imagine? But instead, you have to wait, bring me to my own pleasure. Maybe then I’ll let you have me.”

A needy moan rumbled deep in Goku’s throat, the added vibrations coupled with him suddenly slipping another finger inside of Vegeta’s hole was enough to send the saiyan prince stuttering frantically towards his release, pumping sporadically into Goku’s mouth as he came, crying out wordlessly in satisfaction.

Goku pulled back, his mouth still firmly around Vegeta’s cockhead as the other man came, greedily gulping down the release with fervent need. Only when he felt Vegeta soften in his mouth did he pull back completely, licking his lips in satisfaction.

Vegeta was gorgeous, hands splayed for purchase against the wall behind him, heaving rapid, exhausted breaths, body flushed from both the heat of the shower and the exertion of the task. His eyes were closed, so he was unable to catch the look of adoration and affection that crossed Goku’s features. Goku reached out tenderly, running his hands over Vegeta’s thighs, coaxing a shudder from the smaller man.

“Alright, Vegeta! Now it’s my turn!” Goku chirped after a time, convinced that he’d been _more_ than patient now. He was aching for his reward.

“I think not, Kakarot.” Vegeta breathed, cracking open one eye. He flashed a sharp, nasty grin. “You’ve already made a mess of things, and I’m thoroughly sated.“

"Vegeta, please! I have to, you have to let me!” Goku cried out in shock. No way, no way? Was Vegeta actually going to deny him, after all of that?

“No. I don’t have to, actually. I already got what I wanted.” Vegeta mused, voice steady once more. “I’ll tell you what. I want you to tell me what you want to do to me, and if it sounds good, I’ll allow it.

“N-no.”

“Then I suppose we’re at a standstill.”

“Vegeta… I want to fuck you.” Goku begged. That’s right, he begged. He wasn’t above it, he was too horny, dammit!

“I’m aware. What else?” Vegeta practically purred out, his tone condescending.

“I wanna…” Goku settled back onto his ass, legs spread wide as he started pumping himself. For a moment, he thought Vegeta might stop him, but his rival merely held his gaze, a fire in his eyes, waiting in anticipation. Vegeta wanted to know every detail. Goku didn’t quite know how to articulate it, but he sure as hell was gonna try.

“I wanna be inside ya. I wanna put you on your knees and take ya from behind. I wanna hear you moan out because of me, wanna feel your tightness around me. I wanna have you feelin’ good because of me.” Goku’s pace increased, he bucked recklessly into his own hand, the heat of Vegeta’s stare driving him absolutely insane. Vegeta settled onto his haunches before Goku, reaching out to firmly cradle Goku’s head in his hands, capturing his gaze.

“What else, Kakarot?”

“More than that. So much more than that, ‘Geta.”

“I’m listening.” Vegeta husked, enamored by the train of thought.

“I wanna tease you. After I take ya from behind for a bit, I wanna flip ya over, get your legs up over my shoulders, get a real deep angle in on ya, so I can really fill you up. I wanna see your face as I come inside of you, wanna see you call out my name.” Goku stifled down a grunt. He was getting so, so close. Vegeta staring at him so intently, his face looming so close, it certainly wasn’t helping. He was definitely going to come before he had a chance to fuck Vegeta, but having the other man trained on his every word seemed like a pretty good consolation. He could see the lust building back up in Vegeta’s eyes. Goku knew he had him longing for the same thing.

“I make you feel great. I wanna see you like that always, Vegeta. I wanna be the one to make you feel good. The only one.”

Vegeta’s breath hitched, his face flushed beautifully, and that was the last push Goku needed to fall over the edge, his warm release flying out to splatter all over them.

Without missing a beat, Goku pulled Vegeta into his arms, the smaller man collapsing almost gratefully into his embrace. Goku’s breath came out in frantic pants as he tried to calm himself. The warmth of the shower washed over both of them, rinsing away the remnants of their little romp, and they silently basked in each others presence, both trying to process the exchange. Goku gripped at Vegeta like a man possessed.

“Do you promise?” Vegeta ventured, his voice so soft that Goku almost missed it.

“Promise what?”

“To make me feel good like that. To be the only one.” Vegeta mumbled, his voice obscured from where he had his face buried in the crook of Goku’s neck.

“Of course. Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’ mean it.” Goku shifted so he could whisper in into Vegeta’s ear. “Gimme a second to catch my breath and I’ll show ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this is actually my first time writing heavy smut please forgive me ahahahahahah  
> I don't know if I made this sexy I HAVE NO idea what I'm doing goodbye!


End file.
